The Most Treasured
by Chiheisen
Summary: TenKyou's Day 2014. Tenma yang trauma gara-gara kejadian penculikan Tsurugi di Faram Obius, jadi terlampau overprotektif sama yang bersangkutan. Sampai suatu hari, Tsurugi hilang. "Lagi?" Tenma, stop! Jangan bunuh diri dulu! Kamu kan masih punya Sasuke! (Buat disuruh ngelacak Tsurugi, maksudnya.)


**The Most Treasured**

~TenKyou no Hi 2014~

Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5**

Terinspirasi dari gambarnya **Hipo-san** (pixiv illust id: 43991314, halaman 12). Tenma yang trauma gara-gara kejadian di Faram, jadi nggak bisa kehilangan Tsurugi meski sekejap.**_  
_**

Timeline: Setelah Inazuma Galaxy tamat dan Tenma dkk pulang ke bumi. Bisa dibilang sekuel dari The Most Hated, karena keduanya sama-sama pakai timeline canon

Beware of **BL** and **spoiler**.

* * *

"TSURUGI~! AWAS JATUH!"

_Bruk! Gubrak!_

"A-aduduh…"

Aku dan Tsurugi merintih bersamaan.

Tapi paling tidak, kami urung ambruk ke depan dan membentur undakan anak tangga di depan gedung klub sepak bola Raimon. Bahaya yang tadi ingin kuhindarkan dari Tsurugi.

Sebagai gantinya, Tsurugi yang kaget karena lengannya kutarik tiba-tiba dari belakang, mendaratkan punggungnya telak di atas dadaku. Aku sendiri jatuh telentang, demi menahan beban Tsurugi yang sepuluh senti lebih tinggi dariku itu. Belum lagi tas perlengkapan sepak bola yang masing-masing tengah kami sandang.

"Tsu-Tsurugi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" aku bertanya panik, tanpa berusaha mendorong Tsurugi agar menyingkir dariku. Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…," Tsurugi kembali mengaduh sambil beranjak bangkit. "Tapi, kau tak perlu sampai menarikku segala, kan?"

"Habisnya, kalau tidak kutarik, nanti kamu jatuh!"

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke atas, meminta Tsurugi membantuku bangkit. Tsurugi menghela napas, setengah hati memenuhi permintaanku.

"Hei~! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Beberapa kakak kelas kami dari klub sepak bola datang menghampiri.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Senpai! Ya kan, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi menjawab dengan menyentak tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Tapi, Tenma, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu kan? Untung tadi kalian jatuhnya ke belakang. Coba kalau jatuhnya ke depan. Tubuh kalian bisa patah semua!" Midori-san mengomel panjang.

"Yah, tapi aku bisa mengerti, sih," Shindou-senpai tanpa disangka-sangka membelaku. "Tenma 'kan, masih trauma dengan kejadian penculikan Tsurugi waktu kami ke luar angkasa tempo hari."

"Benar juga, ya. Pantas. Tsurugi telat ke ruangan klub beberapa menit saja, Tenma sudah ribut keliling sekolah sambil manggil-manggil namanya!" Kirino-senpai menimpali.

Aku pura-pura tak mendengar. "Tsurugi, aku antar pulang, ya? Bahaya kalau pulang kesorean begini!"

Tsurugi mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya aku juga pulang sore begini. Tidak apa-apa…"

"Tapi tadi kamu hampir jatuh di tangga!" Aku tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kamu tidak menarikku, aku tidak mungkin jatuh."

Sejak pulang kembali ke bumi, bahkan sejak berangkat dari stasiun Faram Obius, berulang kali aku memastikan Tsurugi tetap ada di dekatku. Bahkan aku sudah berencana minta tukar kelas supaya bisa sekelas dengan Tsurugi. Sungguh aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Kali ini pun, rasanya aku ingin mengikuti dia sampai rumahnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Tsurugi akhirnya mengalah. Dia mengijinkanku mengantarkannya sampai rumah, dengan syarat, aku langsung pulang tanpa mampir. Aku setuju saja. Lagipula Tsurugi pasti aman di rumahnya sendiri.

Senja terasa sejuk diembus angin. Aku berjalan lambat-lambat, di samping demi menikmati suasana, juga agar bisa lebih lama bersama Tsurugi.

"Anu, Tsurugi…," ujarku memecah diam. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh."

Tsurugi melirik, sebelum menjawab tanpa memandangku. "Iya, aku tahu kamu tidak sengaja. Tapi aku bukan bayi yang perlu kamu awasi setiap saat."

"Memang, sih. Tapi kan…"

Ucapanku terhenti. Teringat lagi kegelisahan yang kurasakan tiap kali keberadaan Tsurugi terenggut dariku. Padahal, belum satu tahun sejak aku bertemu Tsurugi, tapi aku sudah tiga kali merasakannya. Sangat menakutkan.

"Tiga?" Tsurugi heran.

Aku menyebut satu persatu, "Waktu kamu hampir dibawa pulang oleh Namikawa dan anak-anak Kaiou, waktu kasus El Dorado dan _time paradox_. Lalu, kejadian di Faram Obius kemarin…." Aku berhenti dan menghadap Tsurugi. Menggenggam bahunya dengan dua tangan. "**_Kenapa?_** Kenapa takdir selalu mencoba memisahkan kita, sih, Tsurugi?"

"Ma-mana aku tahu?!" Tsurugi membalas acuh. "Lepaskan!"

"Ma-maaf…" Aku melepaskannya. Lalu tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal. "Aku … cuma kesal. Sudah tiga kali terjadi hal seperti itu. Aku jadi kesal sama diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Bicara apa sih? Penculikan itu kan bukan salahmu. Lagipula, pada akhirnya aku tidak diapa-apakan…"

"Itu salahku!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Tsurugi sedikit kaget. Tersadar, aku pun cepat-cepat memperbaiki sikapku. "Waktu itu… aku tidak bisa membedakan dirimu yang palsu dengan yang asli. Padahal kupikir … aku lah yang paling mengenal kamu dibanding siapapun."

Terdengar suara Tsurugi menghela napas. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga salah karena sudah mengkhianati kalian di pertandingan final. Jadi anggap saja impas."

"Ya, beda dong! Kamu kan, mengkhianati Earth Eleven demi menyelamatkan semesta. Beda dengan aku yang mengaku teman, tapi malah membiarkan kamu diculik dan nyaris dinikah paksa."

Tsurugi garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya sudah. Jadi kamu maunya apa?"

"Eh? Mauku?" Aku ikutan menggaruk kepala, tak menduga Tsurugi akan bertanya demikian. "Hm, setidaknya, kamu menyuruhku apa… gitu, sebagai hukuman…?"

Tsurugi mengernyit. "Hukuman?" ulangnya. "Yah, kalau kamu mau, lari keliling lapangan Raimon dua puluh kali—"

"Jangan hukuman yang seperti itu, dong!" Aku protes, meskipun tadi sudah mengajukan diri sebagai yang terhukum. "Mintalah sesuatu yang berguna untukmu sendiri!"

Tsurugi mangut-mangut. "Hm, misalnya…?"

"Cium, kek… atau peluk…?" tawarku, berharap-harap. _Mumpung tak ada siapa-siapa_…

"Yang seperti itu nggak berguna untukku."

_Zleb! _Penyataan datar Tsurugi menikam telak jantungku.

"Ya…ya sudah," aku mengalah. "Bagaimana kalau barang? Tsurugi mau aku belikan apa?"

Tsurugi tidak berpikir lama. "Terserah kamu sajalah," balasnya singkat, lalu berlari meninggalkanku, karena rumahnya sudah tampak di depan mata.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Tsurugi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa dia inginkan. Tapi kuputuskan mengelilingi kota Inazuma selepas sekolah. Paling tidak aku bisa memberinya barang yang bagus untuk menebus kesalahanku.

Setelah berkeliling dari satu _gift shop_ ke _gift shop_ lain, aku baru sadar. Betapa susahnya cari kado buat anak cowok. Padahal kalau sama anak perempuan, dikasih bunga atau boneka saja, pasti sudah senang.

Kalau aku memberi Tsurugi benda begituan, sudah pasti dia akan menamparku.

Sambil memasuki toko ke sepuluh, aku mulai berpikir tentang apa yang disukai Tsurugi. Yang pasti sih, sepak bola. _Tapi masa' beri dia bola? Sebagai pemain pro, dia pasti sudah punya di rumahnya. Di sekolah pun ketemu bola tiap hari…_

Titik terang mulai terbuka saat aku menemukan satu sudut yang memajang strap ponsel. Di paling atas, tergantung sebaris strap ponsel berbentuk 'Gouenji-san cilik' bergaya menembakkan _fire tornado,_ lengkap dengan aksen kobaran apinya. Ada juga bentuk Pelatih Endou, Kidou-san, Someoka-san, dan beberapa anggota IJ lain dalam sosok mereka sepuluh tahun silam.

Semua kelihatan keren. Tapi, demi Tsurugi yang memenuhi kepalaku, terpaksa aku mengesampingkan yang lain, dan memusatkan perhatian pada 'Gouenji-san'.

_Tsurugi yang fans beratnya Gouenji-san pasti suka ini. _Kuambil satu, dan menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat tag harganya yang lumayan terjangkau, meski harus mengorbankan jatah uang sakuku untuk sisa minggu ini.

Kakak penjaga toko menawarkan diri untuk membungkusnya sebagai kado. Kupilih kertas pembungkus warna putih sebagai lambang permintaan maaf.

Keluar dari toko, ponsel di saku celanaku berdering. Awalnya, kupikir Aki-nee. Tapi ternyata dari nomor lain yang kukenal, tapi tak pernah kukira akan menelponku.

"_Ah, Tenma-kun?"_ suara di seberang terdengar lega namun tergesa, begitu mendengar aku menyambut teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Yuuichi-san?"

"_Anu…, kamu tahu di mana Kyousuke? Sudah jam enam…, tapi dia belum juga pulang…"_

Yuuichi-san bersuara pelan, namun kabar yang dibawanya terdengar bak gelegar petir di telingaku.

"Tsurugi… belum pulang…?" ulangku parau.

"_Apa hari ini ada latihan sampai larut?"_ Yuuichi-san bertanya.

"Tidak…. Hari ini harusnya libur." Aku menggigit bibir. "Apa Tsurugi bilang sesuatu sebelum pergi sekolah pagi ini?"

"_Tidak. Makanya kupikir hari ini dia pulang cepat." _Yuuichi-san terdiam sebentar. _"Tadi, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak diangkat-angkat."_

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Benakku mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"_Sebenarnya, aku mau coba berkeliling mencarinya. Tapi…, kamu tahu 'kan, kakiku masih…."_

"Yu-Yuuichi-san!" Aku buru-buru memotong. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! Biar saya yang akan mencarinya! Jadi, Yuuichi-san tenang saja, ya! Kalau nanti ketemu pasti saya hubungi!"

Segera kuputus hubungan, dan tanpa pikir panjang berbalik arah. Tempat pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah sekolah. Sambil berlari, benakku sibuk mengira.

_Apa jangan-jangan… Faram Obius lagi…?_ Aku menggelengkan kepala. Itu tidak mungkin. Ratu Lalaya sudah berjanji tidak akan menggangu Tsurugi lagi. _Jadi, kenapa…?_

_Apa dia terjebak di suatu tempat? Atau tersesat? Diajak pergi orang tak dikenal? _Kalau ada orang asing yang menjanjikan Tsurugi agar bisa ketemu dengan Gouenji-san, Tsurugi mungkin saja tertipu dan mau ikut.

Duh, kemungkinan manapun terdengar menakutkan bagiku.

Aku kembali tiba di sekolah. Menyingkirkan sementara semua firasat jelek, aku mengecek tempat yang paling mungkin. Tapi, seperti yang seharusnya, ruang klub dan lapangan sepak bola kosong melompong. Ruang klub yang kegiatannya sedang diliburkan sudah pasti tak ada yang mengunjungi.

Di depan ruang klub, aku berpapasan dengan teman sekelas Tsurugi, yang masih tinggal di sekolah. Saat kutanya, dia bilang, Tsurugi sudah pulang sejak jam pulang sekolah berdetang pukul tiga tadi.

"Kamu tahu dia pulang dengan siapa?" kucoba mencari tahu.

Si teman angkat bahu. "Kayaknya tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Biasanya 'kan dia juga pulang sendiri?" balasnya setengah bertanya balik.

Merasa tak mungkin menemukan Tsurugi di sekolah, aku berlari ke lapangan sepak bola di pinggir sungai. Tapi aku hanya mendapati Kirino-senpai dan beberapa anak kelas dua sedang latihan bebas.

"Ki-Kirino-senpai!" Aku melambai sembari berlari mendekat. Kakak kelasku yang berambut pink itu menungguku sampai selesai mengatur napas. "Apa Tsurugi… tadi ikut latihan di sini?"

"Tsurugi?" Kirino-senpai mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, tuh."

"Dari tadi kami cuma latihan berlima," tambah Hamano-senpai, menunjuk dirinya, Kirino-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Nishiki-senpai, dan Hayami-senpai.

"Oh…" Paras legaku segera berubah jadi helaan napas kecewa.

"Kenapa, Tenma? Tsurugi diculik lagi, ya, _ze yo_?"

Pertanyaan Nishiki-senpai yang sebenarnya cuma bernada iseng itu, menusuk telak ulu hatiku yang memang sudah dari tadi merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Menyadari sikapku yang tak menanggapi gurauannya, Nishiki-senpai bertanya kaget, "Eh, jadi benar, ya!?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tapi, akhirnya kujelaskan juga situasinya.

"Oh…," Nishiki-senpai menghembuskan napas lega. "Paling dia cuma lagi jalan ke suatu tempat, _ze yo_."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilangapa-apa pada kakaknya?" protesku. "Tsurugi itu dekat sekali dengan kakaknya. Dan lagi, kakaknya sekarang tinggal di rumah, sudah tidak diopname lagi. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak memberi kabar sama kakaknya."

"Ponselnya rusak, mungkin? Atau baterainya habis?" Hamano-senpai melontarkan dugaan.

Aku menggeleng. "Saya sudah coba menghubunginya, dan ada nada sambung, kok. Tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat."

"Itu berarti…, dia tidak mau menjawab, atau tidak bisa menjawab?"

Semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri tidak menyangkal ucapan Kurama-senpai, karena aku juga menduga demikian.

"Pokoknya, kita coba cari dulu," Kirino-senpai memutuskan. "Kalau sampai malam tidak ketemu, dan dia juga tidak mengabari, baru kita minta bantuan polisi."

Dengan arahan dariku—yang lebih mengenal Tsurugi dibanding para kakak kelas, kami mencoba menelusuri beberapa tempat yang mungkin ia datangi. Lapangan sepak bola sekitar, _konbini,_ toko peralatan olahraga, rumah sakit tempat Yuuichi-san dulu dirawat, toko buku tempat ia biasa beli majalah buat Yuuichi-san, bahkan _game center_ tempat aku dulu bertemu dengan Tsurugi dari dunia paralel. Tapi tak ada sosok Tsurugi di mana pun.

"Maaf, Kirino-senpai. Jadi menggganggu latihan kalian," kataku menyesal di tengah pencarian.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kami tadi cuma latihan iseng, kok. Lagipula, waktu Tsurugi diculik sebelumnya, kami kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Nah, kali ini kami bisa membantu. Sudah pasti kami takkan diam saja. Apalagi Tsurugi juga sudah berjasa menyelamatkan bumi, kan?"

Aku terdiam, sadar kalau aku juga sama. Waktu itu, meski sudah bertekad mau menolong Tsurugi, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak melakukan apapun untuknya. Mungkin aku bisa menebusnya dengan ini.

Di saat kami sudah nyaris putus asa dan mencari pos polisi, Hayami-senpai yang dari tadi diam dan ikut mencari Tsurugi lebih karena terseret keadaan, akhirnya buka suara.

"Anu…, Tenma-kun, tadi kamu bilang sudah coba menghubungi Tsurugi-kun, tapi nggak diangkat, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lemas.

"Bisa kasih tahu nomornya Tsurugi-kun?" Hayami mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kirino-senpai. "Telepon dari Tenma saja tidak dia angkat. Apalagi dari kamu."

"Fungsi GPS di ponselku," Hayami-senpai menjawab. "Kupikir kita bisa melacak posisi Tsurugi-kun dengan ini, asalkan ponselnya masih menyala."

"Ooh, hebat kamu, Hayami! Ponselmu bisa pakai yang begituan!" puji Nishiki-senpai.

Kurama-senpai mendengus. "Dasar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih! Kita jadi buang-buang tenaga dengan berkeliling mencarinya, kan?!"

"Ma-maaf," Hayami-senpai tertunduk.

"Tapi, kalau pakai cara ini, mungkin Tsurugi bisa ketemu!" Dengan semangat, aku mendiktekan nomor Tsurugi pada Hayami-senpai.

"Baiklah," Hayami-senpai mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Aku coba, ya?"

Kami menunggu beberapa saat

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hamano-senpai

"Sebelah sini," Hayami-senpai berlari menuju satu arah. Akhirnya untuk pertama kali, kami berlari dengan optimis.

"Ini kan… arah sekolah?" Hamano-senpai mulai mengenali jalannya.

"Sudah jam segini, masa' dia masih ada di sekolah?" Kirino-senpai bingung.

Kurama angkat bahu. "Siapa tahu, kan? Terkurung di toilet, mungkin?"

"Ka-kalau begitu, gawat!" Terpengaruh dugaan Kurama-senpai, kepanikanku kembali. Terbanyang di benakku Tsurugi yang kecapekan karena menggedor pintu toilet sia-sia, jadi tertidur di sana. Pantas dia tidak mengangkat telepon. Mungkin ponselnya masih dibiarkan dalam mode getar karena terus berada di sekolah.

Begitu sampai, aku bergegas mencari toilet.

"Tu-tunggu, Tenma-kun!" tahan Hayami-senpai. "Bukan di situ. Tapi di…"

Hayami-senpai menunjuk satu arah.

Aku mengikuti telunjuknya dengan heran. "Eh? Tapi saya sudah betul-betul periksa ke sana. Tak ada siapa-siapa."

Kami berdiri di depan gedung klub sepak bola. Hari kian gelap, tak tampak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah. Hamano-senpai menemui penjaga sekolah untuk membukakan kunci.

Pak penjaga mulanya keberatan karena merasa yakin tak mengunci siapapun di gedung klub sepak bola. Tapi karena kami memaksa, akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

Pintu dibuka. Tanpa menunggu lampu menyala, aku menerobos masuk. Sambil memanggil, kucoba lagi menghubungi Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi! Kamu di sini? Kalau ada, jawab aku!"

Lampu satu persatu dinyalakan. Penampakan loker-loker ruang ganti yang pertama kali tampak.

Bersama ponsel yang menempeli telinga, aku mengitari ruangan ganti seraya mencari suara dering, atau paling tidak, bunyi getaran dari setiap jengkal ruangan itu

Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Satu suara mengalun samar-samar dari dalam salah satu loker. Sontak aku berhenti, memutar langkah menuju loker itu, terpana sesaat di depannya, memahami situasi.

"Tsurugi …?" panggilku pelan. _Lalu… _"TSURUGI TERKURUNG DI DALAM LOKER!" suara panggilanku berubah jadi seruan tak terkendali.

"TSURUGI! TSURUGI!" Kuguncang-guncang pintu loker dengan kalap.

"Minggir!" Kurama-senpai mendorongku kasar. Dengan kepala dinginnya, ia membuka loker bermasalah itu tanpa masalah.

_Oh…_

Aku lupa kalau loker di ruang ganti ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah dikunci.

Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa malu. Begitu pintu terkuak, aku melongokkan kepala, berusaha melihat ke dalam.

"Tsurugi! Kamu tidak apa-a…?"

Aku terbengong untuk kedua kali. Tak ada jawaban, ataupun sosok seseorang dari balik pintu yang dibukakan Kurama-senpai. Yang ada cuma penampakan sebuah ponsel warna merah di atas jaket klub sepak bola Raimon yang terlipat.

Aku mengambilnya, memeriksa apa yang tercantum di layarnya. Sederet panggilan tak terjawab atas nama Matsukaze Tenma.

"Ini… memang punya Tsurugi," suaraku pelan, menatap ponsel merah itu, hampa. Strap Gouenji-san—sama persis dengan yang kubeli tadi—menggantung dengan manis di ujungnya.

Aku menyesal, juga marah pada diri sendiri. Seharusnya daripada berkeliling mencari hadiah yang ternyata sudah dia punya, jauh lebih baik menemani dia pulang. _Ini salahku. Salahku..._

"Lalu, Tsurugi-nya?" Hamano-senpai menengok ke Hayami-senpai.

"Kalau ponselnya tertinggal, ya… kita tidak bisa melacaknya dengan GSP."

Kurama-senpai menghembuskan napas, berbalik hendak keluar. "Sudahlah, kita lapor polisi saja."

Kirino-senpai menatapku, "Bagaimana, Tenma?"

Aku diam, masih memandangi ponsel itu.

"Kalau kita lebih lama mencarinya lagi, malah kita yang tidak bisa pulang."

_Pulang…?_

"Oh, iya…," desisku. Teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Kirino-senpai bingung.

"Masih ada cara! Buat menemukan Tsurugi!" Tanpa memedulikan tampang kaget para kakak kelas, aku berlari keluar gedung dengan membawa ponsel Tsurugi.

"Te-Tenma! Tunggu, dong, _ze yo_!" Suara Nishiki-senpai mengejarku.

Tanpa berhenti aku berlari menuju rumahku, Apartemen Akizora. Hanya satu sosok yang terbayang di kepalaku saat ini. _Sasuke!_

.

.

.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Baru sampai gerbang pagar aku sudah berseru-seru. Namun Sasuke bergeming. Tampak tak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"SASUKE!" Aku memanggil lebih keras, sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. "Sasuke, ayo bangun! Kau harus cari temanku!" Aku menyodorkan ponsel Tsurugi ke hidungnya. "Ini! Endus baunya dan cari di mana dia berada!"

Sasuke menjawab dengan dengkuran.

"Sasuke! Ayo!"

"Tenma! Dari mana saja kamu? Kok baru pulang sekrang?" Pintu depan terbuka. Aki-nee berdiri di sana, menatapku heran atas apa yang kulakukan pada Sasuke. "Lho, kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Aki-nee! Temanku hilang!" aduku tanpa basa-basi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nishiki-senpai dan yang lain berhasil menyusulku, tiba di pintu pagar.

"Anjing?" Kurama-senpai mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, iya! Kalau pakai anjing, mungkin bisa ketemu!" seru Nishiki-senpai. "Ide bagus, Tenma!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mencoba membangunkan Sasuke lagi. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Tolong carikan Tsurugi!" pintaku memelas, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Eh, Tsurugi-kun?" ulang Aki-nee. "Kamu mencari Tsurugi-kun?"

"I-iya," aku mengerjap menatap Aki-nee. Kususut hidung dengan mata berkaca. "Aki-nee … tahu sesuatu?"

"Tsurugi-kun…," Aki-nee menengokkan kepala ke dalam rumah. "Dia ada di sini, kok, dari tadi."

"Eh?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini, aku terbengong.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Teriakan kagetku spontan menarik perhatian orang-orang dalam apartemen. Semua.

Tak terkecuali dia yang tadi membuatku hampir mati karena khawatir dan putus asa. Tsurugi.

"Tenma…?"

Suara panggilan itu… rasanya seperti sudah tak mendengarnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kurasakan ingus dan air mata membanjir sampai ke sela-sela bibirku.

"TSURUGIII~!"

Tanpa permisi aku menubruk—tepatnya, menindih—Tsurugi dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"A-aduh… A-apa, sih, kamu ini…! **_HEI...!_**" Tsurugi berseru keras, tentu karena merasakan ingus dan air mataku menempel di baju kausnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagiku, aku masih diberi kesempatan melihat dan menyentuh Tsurugi lagi.

"SYUKURLAH KAMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

"Haah?" Di bawahku, Tsurugi berusaha menyingkirkanku. "Harusnya kan kami yang bilang begitu! Dari mana saja kamu tadi? Semua sudah menunggumu!"

Aku mengerjap, membuang air mata sekaligus menunjukkan kalau aku tak mengerti.

"Eh? 'Kami'? 'Semua'?"

Satu persatu bayang-bayang orang menutupi aku dan Tsurugi. Aku menengadah.

"Dasar! Baru terpisah sebentar saja sudah begini tingkah kalian!"

"Iya, bikin iri saja. Ya, kan Konoha?"

Aku ternganga lebar.

"Matatagi? Kusaka? Bahkan, Konoha juga…?" Belakangan aku menyadari bukan cuma mereka bertiga, melainkan seluruh anggota Earth Eleven berdiri mengitari kami. "Lho? Lho? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini."

"Kamu lupa, ya, Tenma?" Aoi berjongkok, menyesuaikan posisinya dengan tinggi kepalaku. "Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang waktu kita masih di luar angkasa. Katamu, setelah semuanya beres, mau mengajak kita semua makan masakan Aki-nee di sini!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum lantas ber-"Oohh" panjang.

Memang, sih, aku sempat bilang begitu sebelum pertandingan final kami di Faram Obius.

"Tapi, kok tidak bilang-bilang kalau acaranya hari ini?" Sebagai tuan rumah, jelas aku tak terima.

"Buat apa? Rumahmu kan di sini juga? Jadi kamu sudah pasti datang, kan?" Matatagi yang menjawab. "Tapi tak disangka, yang mengundang malah yang paling telat…"

Aku kembali menatap Tsurugi, "Jadi, Tsurugi ada di sini karena…"

"Nishizono dan Sorano yang mengajakku," Tsurugi menunjuk Aoi dan Shinsuke dengan matanya. "Jadi, pulang sekolah, aku langsung kemari. Bareng Shindou-san juga."

"Sa-sama Shindou-san juga…?" Aku kembali celingukan, sampai bersirobok dengan anggukan Shindou-san.

"Kami berniat datang lebih cepat supaya bisa bantu-bantu, tapi malah harus menunggumu lama sekali."

Ya, ampun…. Pantas tadi rasanya ada yang janggal. Padahal ada Kirino-senpai, tapi Shindou-san tidak bersama mereka pas latihan di lapangan pinggir sungai itu.

"Ta-tapi, Tsurugi…, tadi Yuuichi-san bilang…?" Kata-kataku terpotong.

"Hei, kalian!"

Kurasakan sebuah lengan mengait bahu kiriku.

"I-Ibuki…?" Aku kaget. Dia rupanya yang memaksaku berdiri.

"Mau sampai kapan ngobrol dengan posisi begitu?" tegur Ibuki. "Kalian pikir ini di kamar?"

"Eh…?" Sadarlah aku, akan posisiku yang masih menindih Tsurugi. "Ma-maaf, ya, Tsurugi! Maaf!"

Tsurugi tampak tak peduli. Ia bangkit sambil bertanya, "Memangnya Nii-san kenapa?"

"Kamu main ke rumahku sampai larut, tapi kenapa tidak mengabari kakakmu. Biarpun ponselmu ketinggalan di sekolah, kan kamu masih bisa menghubungi Yuuichi-san lewat telepon di sini! Yuuichi-san khawatir sekali, lho! Aku juga!" berondongku tanpa jeda sembari mengacung-acungkan ponsel bermasalah itu ke wajah Tsurugi

"Jadi kamu tadi mengambilkan ponselku?" Tsurugi masih memandang tak mengerti. "Memang, ponselku ketinggalan di sekolah pas latihan siang. Tapi sebelumnya aku sudah mengirim email pada Nii-san kalau aku akan pulang telat. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa mengambilnya besok."

"Tapi Yuuichi-san bilang sama sekali tidak dapat kabar apa-apa darimu?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku yakin sudah mengirim!"

Tsurugi merebut kembali ponselnya. Sesaat setelah berpindah dari tanganku, benda itu berdering nyaring.

"Mungkin itu dari Yuuichi-san! Cepat angkat!"

Bereaksi atas kata-kataku, Tsurugi spontan menaruh ponsel di kupingnya.

"Halo, Nii—"

"_APA MAKSUDNYA KAMU DIUNDANG _DINNER_ SAMA TENMA, TSURUGI~~?!"_

.

.

.

Tsurugi rupanya salah mengirim email yang ditujukan pada kakaknya. Yang lebih buruk, pesan itu justru sampai ke tangan Hakuryuu, si penguntit yang sepertinya hanya terobsesi pada dua hal di dunia ini. Yaitu "menjadi-yang-terkuat" dan "Tsurugi". Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Tsurugi untuk meyakinkan si penguntit itu kalau ini bukan _dinner_ seperti yang dia kira.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Ini cuma makan bareng satu tim. Kami nggak berduaan," Tsurugi mengarahkan speaker ponselnya ke kerumunan. "Tuh, kedengaran ributnya, kan? Tenma! Sini ngomong ke Hakuryuu, dong, biar dia percaya!"

Hm, padahal kalau seandainya ini dinner yang seperti itu, tidak jelek juga.

.

.

.

Acara makan-makan sudah selesai. Teman-teman—juga Kirino-senpai dkk yang akhirnya jadi numpang makan—bersiap pulang. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan mereka atas hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu. Sekalian menghadang Tsurugi yang sudah ada di dekat pintu.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi! Aku antar pulang, ya!"

"Tidak usah," jawab Tsurugi sambil memasang sepatu. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Nggak! Nggak! Kamu tidak tahu gimana paniknya aku waktu kamu hilang tadi sore, kan? Jadi kamu harus membayarnya! Ayo pilih! Kuantar pulang, atau menginap di sini."

"Hah?!" Tsurugi memerah, tidak terima. "Apaan itu? Jangan seenaknya!"

"Tsurugi, demi keselamatanmu, lebih baik kamu minta pilihan pertama saja." Kirino-senpai menyarankan.

"Lho, bukannya pillihan menginap lebih aman? Ya kan?" celetuk Shinsuke, minta pendapat yang lain. "Lho? Kok tidak ada yang sepakat?"

"Sudahlah, Shinsuke. Kamu belum mengerti…" Aoi menenangkan. "Yuk kita pulang berdua saja. Biarkan Tenma mengantar Tsurugi-kun."

"Makasih, ya, Aoi! Shinsuke!" Aku berseru, melambai mengantar kepergian mereka. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hei! Aku kan belum bilang mau diantar olehmu!" Tsurugi protes.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku janji cuma mengantarmu sampai rumah," kataku meyakinkan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau Hakuryuu melihat kita, bagaimana? Nanti dia jadi makin salah paham."

"Ya..., kalau begitu, kamu menginap saja."

Kening Tsurugi berkedut. "Justru itu yang bikin lebih salah paham lagi, kan!"

"Salah paham apa?" Aku pura-pura tak mengerti

"Salah paham kalau…," Tsurugi tampak serba salah. Suaranya mengecil saat berkata, "…kamu dan aku punya hubungan khusus."

"Memangnya 'Tsurugi dan aku yang punya hubungan khusus' itu salah paham?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu Tsurugi memahaminya, aku melanjutkan, "Kita jadian, yuk, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi, akhirnya bisa berkata, setelah mengeluarkan beberapa bunyi aneh selama beberapa detik. "Ke-ke…kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

Aku menggerjap. "Lho, apanya yang tiba-tiba? Tsurugi kan sudah tahu kalau aku dari dulu suka Tsurugi."

"I-iya, tapi… kan…"

"Habis, kalau begini terus aku tidak tahan," kataku akhirnya terus terang. "Setiap kali mengalami kejadian seperti tadi, tiap kali aku merasa akan kehilanganmu, aku jadi semakin merasakan betapa pentingnya kamu bagiku. Karena itu, aku ingin menaruhmu di tempat terdekatku. Supaya aku selalu bisa menjangkaumu kalau ada apa-apa lagi."

Kulihat Tsurugi terpana lama. Seperti sedang mencerna kata-kataku.

"Oh, iya! Ini…" Aku menyerahkan kado yang tadi kubeli. "Sebagai permintaan maaf. Bukan benda bagus, sih," aku mengaku, sementara Tsurugi mulai membuka bungkusnya. "Soalnya, kamu sudah memilikinya, kan? Tapi, mungkin kamu bisa memberikannya buat Yuuichi-san. Aku kan, juga harus minta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa menjagamu."

Mulut Tsurugi terbuka. "Ini…?"

"Yah, seandainya kamu kemarin mengatakan apa yang kamu mau, aku pasti tidak akan beli barang yang sebenarnya sudah kamu punya," aku setengah menyalahkan.

Tsurugi terdiam. Diamatinya ponsel miliknya dan hadiah dariku itu bergantian. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka ia melepas gantungan miliknya dan menggantinya dengan gantungan yang kuhadiahkan.

"Tsu-Tsurugi…?" Aku bingung.

"Cuma aku yang boleh beri hadiah buat Nii-san," tatapan Tsurugi menyimpan galak. Sebelum aku sempat merasa takut, aku melihat di ujung ponsel Tsurugi tengah menggantung 'Gouenji-san' yang kubelikan.

"Jadi, Tsurugi mau memakai hadiah dariku?" suaraku senang.

Tsurugi tidak menjawab. Ia menyusupkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dalam sekali, seperti tak mau lagi mengeluarkannya.

"Tsurugi…?"

"Nih!" Tsurugi menyerahkan gantungan miliknya yang sudah dia lepas. "Buatmu!"

"Eh? Buatku?"

"Nii-san juga sudah punya. Jadi buatmu saja."

Aku menerimanya ragu-ragu.

_Iya, ya. Kalau Tsurugi punya, pasti Yuuichi-san juga punya. Mungkin Tsurugi sendiri yang membelikan buat Yuuichi-san. Makanya tadi dia marah. Dia pikir aku mau ngasih hadiah yang sama buat kakaknya._

"Benar nih, boleh buatku?"

"Kalau tidak mau, kukembalikan hadiah darimu tadi. Aku tidak butuh dua strap di ponselku."

Buru-buru aku mengambilnya. Kutatap dan kupegang dengan hati-hati, seolah gantungan itu cuma benda khayalan yang bakal lenyap jika aku gegabah.

"Wah…" gumamku, tidak percaya. "Bahkan dalam mimpi aku tidak pernah berkhayal dapat hadiah darimu, Tsurugi. Makasih, ya!"

"Seandainya kamu tidak memberikan barang yang sudah aku punya, gantungan itu takkan aku beri," balas Tsurugi terus terang.

"Benar juga, ya?" Aku tertawa menanggapinya. "Jadi, bagaimana, Tsurugi? Kamu mau menginap?"

Wajah Tsurugi berubah, kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Nggak! Aku pulang!"

"Eehh…!?" Buru-buru aku mengejarnya. "Ta-tapi, kita kan sudah jadian…?"

Tsurugi mempercepat langkahnya. "Bukan berarti aku harus menginap di rumahmu, kan!?"

Aku mendesah kecewa, sampai kemudian menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata Tsurugi.

"Tunggu… _'Bukan berarti'_ artinya… kamu bersedia kita jadian?"

Tsurugi tak lagi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berlari kencang sekarang.

"Tsu-Tsurugi…!" aku mengejar. "Kita beneran jadian, nggak, nih?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, dong! Malu, tahu!"

"Tsurugi…!"

.

.

.

(tamat...)

* * *

.

_Akhirnya sempat juga bikin cerita buat hari TenKyou tahun ini *sujud sukur* Walau sedikit telat ^^_

_Tahun lalu, saya bikin cerita Tenma nembak Tsurugi. Tahun ini, ceritanya mereka jadian, sampai tukar cincincoret gantungan segala. Hm, tahun depan mungkin dikawinin aja kali yah XD_


End file.
